The Red Riding Hood
by aicchi-chan
Summary: hmm .. karya pertama aicchi-chan .. bagus atau nggak ya .. gak tau ah .. pasti jayus .. ya udah .. selamat membaca ..


The Red Riding hood

(sumpah lupa judulnya!)

Karya pertama aicchi-chan .. hmm .. Apakah ini fanfic yang bagus, lumayan, atau jelek ya ..? entahlah .. Cuma Yang di Atas yang tau .. (bukan genteng ..! XD)

Suatu hari di desa yang kecil .. tinggallah seorang gadis kecil -- lebih tepatnya beke .. hihi .. bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang memakai kerudung merah .. Rukia tinggal bersama ibunya Hisana .. Kemanakah Byakuya ..? Entahlah .. sepertinya ia selingkuh .. LOL ..

Hari itu Hisana sedang membuat sup .. sup ayam .. yummy .. dengan roti .. Setelah selesai membuat sup tersebut .. Hisana memanggil Rukia ..

'Rukia ..! Rukia ..! kemarilah ..!' teriak Hisana.

'Yaa ..?'

Rukia menghampiri Hisana. Kemudian Rukia bertanya ..

'ada apa bu?'

'bisakah kau beri sup & roti ini pada kakekmu?'

Kakek Rukia adalah Ukitake .. karena image-nya cocok sebagai orang tua – rambut putih dan sakit-sakitan .. hehe ..

'Ada apa dengan Ojii-sama?' (kakek itu Ojii kan?)

'TBC-nya kambuh lagi .. kau tau Tubercolosis kan?'

'Iya .. aku tau !'

Rukia yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi sangat kaget dan sedih. Rukia tau kalau Ukitake sudah mengidam penyakit TBC selama berbulan-bulan. Dulu Rukia sering sekali mendengar cerita – cerita dari Ukitake .. salah satu yang jadi favoritnya adalah 'Si Kabayan' atau 'Si Kancil'. Kini Rukia tidak bisa mendengar 'Si Kabayan'-nya Ukitake lagi .. yang sering terdengar olehnya adalah suara 'ohok-ohok'nya Ukitake .. disertai batuk darahnya itu .. sungguh malang .. Rukia pun membulatkan tekadnya .. untuk mengantarkan sup ayam dan roti itu ..

Di perjalanan menuju hutan .. Rukia bertemu dengan Chojiro ..

'Hei Rukia-chan!' sapa Sasakibe hangat, dengan kumis asoy-nya itu .. hihi ..

'Ohayou, Sasakibe-san!'

'Kau .. mau melewati hutan ini?'

'Ya .. tentu! Memang kenapa?'

'Begini .. ni hutan bahaya banget!! Ada serigala BUAS!!' Chojiro ngomongnya sampe muncrat-muncrat begono ..

'Se..serigala?' Rukia menelan ludah

'YA! Bahkan, serigala itu bisa bicara dan melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukan manusia!'

'ini serigala apa siluman?' kata Rukia dalam hati 'hm .. aku gak peduli-peduli amat .. yang jadi tujuanku sekarang adalah rumah Ojii-sama!'

'YA! Semangat dan niat tetap tertanam ya!' Sasakibe mulai gak nyambung ..

Rukia tidak peduli dengan pernyataan gak nyambung Chojirou .. Dia segera masuk ke dalam hutan. Di hutan tersebut, Rukia tersesat ..

'Ampun deh .. kenapa saya malah kesasar begono?'

Srek .. srek .. seperti ada sesuatu di semak-semak .. Rukia kaget, dan mencoba untuk kabur .. tapi dia kan kesasar .. jadi takut untuk melangkah ke arah yang ingin dia tuju .. Rukia terpaku .. dan tiba-tiba muncul seekor serigala ..

'GYAAA!!' triak Rukia ..

'o .. oy! Tenang !' kata sarigala itu.

'Kau .. serigala? Ko bisa ngomong si?'

'ya.. begitulah .. jaman sekarang .. modern gitu .. hehe..' kata serigala itu (gak nyambung)

'ooh .. teknologi sekarang canggih ya ..' balas Rukia (malah makin gak nyambung sama jalur cerita DX)

'ngomong-ngomong .. er ..'

'Rukia'

'oh ya .. Rukia-chan .. mo kemana?'tanya serigala itu -- sok kenal ..

'mo ke rumah kakek! Kamu siapa sih? Kok sok kenal ya?' jawabnya dengan belagu .

'oh, ya namaku Komamura Saijin ..!'

'hm .. kau tau jalan keluar dari hutan ini dan menuju kampung di seberang gak?' tanya Rukia

Komamura berpikir sejenak . Dia pun mulai menjawab ..

'Jalan saja lurus .. ntar ada perempatan belok kanan .. terus belok kiri .. belok kanan lagi .. lurus terus .. dan belok kiri lagi .. dan ta-raa! Kau sampai di kampung sebrang!'

'Begitu toh .. thx ya!'

Rukia pun berjalan riang .. dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Komamura barusan .. kayak di iklan Scoot Emolsion atau apalah itu .. Komamura yang ada di kejauhan akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan menuju jalan yang lebih pendek .. hendak memangsa Ukitake .. (kayak yang kenal aja!). Komamura pun berjalan menuju jalan pintas tersebut ..

Beberapa saat kemudian .. Rukia sampai di depan Rumah Ukitake .. dan .. tok .. tok .. tok ..

'Ojii-sama?? Apa Ojii-sama ada di dalam?'

'I.. iya! Rukia-chan! Masuk saja!'

Rukia agak kaget mendengar suara tersebut . Saat Rukia membuka pintu dan menuju kamar Ukitake .. dia agak tertekan dengan reiatsu kamar Ukitake yang agak berbeda ..

'O.. ojii-sama! Kudengar dari Ibu, Ojii-sama TBCnya kambuh lagi ..!'

'O.. oh ya ..'

'Jadi, Ibu barusan membuat sup ayam ini! Masih hangat kok! Kalo gak mau sih, Rukia juga gak keberatan bakal makanin ini sup buat Ojii-sama .. heu ..'

'Ti.. tidak perlu repot repot!' Ukitake jadi-jadian itu menyambar sup dan rotinya .. Ia langsung makan dengan biadab .. tidak berprikemakananan .. dia makan kayak orang yang belum pernah merasakan lezatnya sup ayam itu .. yummy .. jadi pengen makan sesuatu yang crunchy-cruncy gitu .. heu .. Rukia memperhatikan tangan Ukitake jadi-jadian itu .. Rukia merasa aneh dan bertanya ..

'Ojii-sama, kok tangannya buluan begono? Besar pula? Jangan-jangan bau?'

'Eer .. tidak! Ini sih, gejala modern TBC ..!' Ukitake jadi-jadian itu berusaha ngibul .

'ooh .. gitu ya?' 'terus .. rasanya suara Ojii-sama kok berat banget ya? Dan kayaknya aku pernah dengar ..'

'AARGH ..!! Itu .. eeng .. orang sakit biasanya suaranya kan serak!' Ukitake jadi-jadian itu ngibul lagi .

'hm .. betul juga ya .. terus .. kalo idung .. kok kayak serigala sih?'

'AH! Ini .. eh .. ini .. ge ..' belum selesai berbicara, Rukia pun langsung menarik tangan besar yang menutupi wajah Ukitake jadi-jadian itu. Rukia kaget, bahwa sebenarnya itu bukanlah Ukitake jadi-jadian, tapi itu Komamura!

'WAA!! Kamu! Kamu! Kamu Komamura!' teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk (pake jari tengah)

'HAHAHA!! Tepat sekali!' Komamura tertawa seperti monster.

'Apa yang kau lakukan?? Mana Ojii-sama??'

'Dia sudah kumakan!' 'Dia sudah kumakan hidup-hidup!'

'APA?!' 'Jadi kau telah ..'

Rukia belum selesai beribicara .. tiba-tiba ada suara 'gedor-gedor' dari lemari .. Rukia mencoba membuka pintu lemari tersebut .. dan wajah Komamura terlihat cemas (bukan celana masuk ..!). Tiba-tiba ..

'Ru .. Rukia ..!' Ukitake asli muncul dari lemari!

'Ojii-sama! Syukurlah!' Rukia terlihat bahagia melihat Kakeknya masih hidup ..

'Syukur kamu masih hidup' 'Serigala itu bermaksud memakanmu duluan, dan menyimpanku di dalam lemari untuk dijadikan _main course_ ..' kata Ukitake

'Begitu ya?!' 'saat Rukia dan Ukitake hendak menyerah, seorang polisi bernama Hisagi datang dan menodong pistolnya ke arah Komamura.

'KAU!! Buronan Komamura! Akhirnya telah kami temukan!' 'Ikut kami ke Kantor Polisi!' kata Hisagi. 'kau akan kami jatuhkan hukuman yang sangat berat!'

'HA? Apaan tuh?' tanya Komamura

'Seluruh isi tubuhmu akan kami keluarkan dan tubuhmu yang tanpa isi itu akan kami jadikan Pinata!!'

Komamura kaget. Ia takut harus menerima hukuman aneh macam itu. Komamura pun dibawa ke Kantor Polisi bersama Hisagi. Tiba-tiba, Hisana dan Sasakibe datang.

'Rukia! Kakek!'

'Ibu!!'

'Syukurlah kalian selamat!' 'Sasakibe-san memberitahu Ibu kalau kau diserang Komamura.. jadi Ibu segera menelepon polisi!'

Rukia dan Ukitake akhirnya selamat dari ancaman Komamura. Komamura pun dipenjara dan (mungkin) akan dijadikan pinata. Dan akhirnya mereka pun hidup bahagia selama-lama-lamanya.

TAMAT

Yey. Cerita aneh saya akhirnya selesai.

Komamura sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya. Haha.

Sekian. Terima kasih. Jayus.

**Aicchi-chan**


End file.
